narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tailed Beast Ball
|image=Eighttailsmenacingball.jpg Eight Tail Menacing Ball Fire.jpg |kanji=尾獣玉 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Bijūdama |literal english=Tailed Beast Ball |viz manga=Biju Bomb |game names= |related jutsu=Rasengan |jutsu classification=Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Long |users=Shukaku, Two-Tails, Three-Tails, Son Gokū, Five-Tails, Six-Tails, Seven-Tails, Eight-Tails, Kurama, Killer B, |debut manga=295 |debut anime=42 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 |movie debut=Naruto 5: Blood Prison |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Tailed Beast Ball is the ultimate technique of a tailed beast. To form the attack, they gather both , and , shape it into a sphere, and then compress it inside their mouth. The black and white chakra needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire.Naruto chapter 519, pages 16-17 The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which gives it a wide area of damage, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. A Tailed Beast Ball is incredibly dense, as when Naruto Uzumaki in his four-tailed form, sunk the ground beneath his weight after he swallowed it.Naruto chapter 295, pages 4-5 The power of the attack is relative to the power of the user. The technique fired from a four-tailed Naruto broke through three Rashōmon gates without losing momentum.Naruto chapter 295, pages 6-11 A fully charged Tailed Beast Ball from the Eight-Tails can fill an entire valley with the explosion as well as plough through a multiple layered barrier;Naruto chapter 414, pages 6-9''Naruto'' chapter 536, page 8 while Kurama's can create an explosion that is far larger than the Hokage Monument and the mountains around it.Naruto chapter 502, pages 7-8 The tailed beasts' jinchūriki can use this ability, though they need to be in their full tailed beast forms.Naruto chapter 519, page 9 Should the jinchūriki lose control of their tailed beasts, they can perform this technique despite not being fully transformed, as seen when Naruto used it in his four and six-tailed forms. Minato Namikaze based the Rasengan off of the Tailed Beast Ball. Killer B observes that the process for forming a Rasengan is exactly the same as forming a Tailed Beast Ball. However, the addition of chakra rotation is necessary to control the Ball without being in Tailed Beast form. Trivia * According to the Eight-Tails, using this technique feels very much like throwing up.Naruto chapter 519, page 12 * Shukaku uses Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet, a technique of compressed air mixed with chakra from its gut instead of drawing together raw chakra, similar to the Tailed Beast Ball. However, Killer B implied that all tailed beasts can do the Tailed Beast Ball, and Shukaku simply wasn't out long enough to perform the attack when it fought against Naruto and Gamabunta. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, the Eight-Tails performs a lightning-element version of this technique. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5, Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3, and other games, Naruto performs a version of this technique in Four Tails Mode called . References